No Strings Attatched
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: After coming back from a finished mission, Orochimaru decides to reward his faithful right-hand man with a birthday present. KabutoxOrochimaru


Another mission was done and Kabuto was on his way back to the castle, when he stopped by a river to rinse off his clothes that were stained with his enemy's blood. Placing his round, framed glasses on the side of the river bank next to him, he rubbed his hands on his face, cleaning the the blood off. He would have to stay the night to dry his clothes off, tomorrow was his birthday. A sigh made it's way out and Kabuto sat down on the grass near a fire he had made, just seconds ago. He looked up at the starry sky above,

" I wonder when I'm going to be more useful to Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto wondered, he let out another sigh as he fell back onto the grass, his hands behind his head, Kabuto began to drift off to sleep.

Back at the lair, Orochimaru was up and about. He was thinking about rewarding his faithful right hand man once he had come back from his mission. Looking at the clock, he knew that Kabuto wouldn't return tonight, and that gave him some time to think about a birthday gift for the medic nin. Sitting down in his chair, he stared into the fire. Soon, he too fell asleep. The next morning, Kabuto awoke to feel something land on his nose, opening his eyes, he found that it was a butterfly. Sitting up, he found it was already morning. Walking to the river, he washed up and then headed back the castle where Orochimaru was waiting.

Orochimaru thought and thought and finally came to a conclusion what he should give to his Kabuto-san. A smirk made it's way up his face as he shed his clothing and got into the shower. Minutes later, Kabuto entered but found that Orochimaru was now in the shower. He went down to his lab to work on some more experience. Of course, Lord Orochimaru will never give him a day off, even on special days. It was always work, work, and work. Now they had Sasuke under their control, it was all a matter of brainwashing the Uchiha and then once the three years was over, the Uchiha's body will be of some use. For now, new experiments and mission until the time'll come. In the middle of watching the screen and busily clacking away at the keyboard, he felt two pair of strong arms circling him. He just pushed his glasses higher and smirked.

" I see you had a wonderful sleep, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto replied.

" Yes... in fact I did. But you know what?" Orochimaru replied. Kabuto stopped and thought about it.

" What is it?" Kabuto said after a while. The arms retreated, making the medical nin a bit disappointed, he happened to like it. He turned to see Orochimaru and all of his glory. The thing that caught his eyes, was the red ribbon that was tied around his throat.

" Do you see something that you like?" Orochimaru joked, making the medical nin blush, he quickly turned back to his screen.

" Sorry, Lord Orochimaru. I did not mean to stare." Kabuto replied, a hand reached forward and grasped his chin, making him look back at the snake master.

" I don't mind at all, Kabuto. You may see it for as long as you like. Afterall, today's a special day, is it not?" Orochimaru whispered against his ears, making Kabuto shiver with a sense of delight.

" Yes..." Kabuto whispered. With a flick of the tongue against Kabuto's earlobe made him stiffen at the contact.

" Then... allow me to treat you tonight? For all your hard work up until now." Orochimaru replied, Kabuto found that a bit sexy.

" I--" Kabuto was cut off with Orochimaru's mouth on his, they began a battle of tongues and moans were suddenly heard from both of them. Orochimaru had the upper hand, pinning Kabuto to the floor, hands above his head. The next step was to get rid of the clothing that was sheilding the medical nin from the snake master's eyes. In one movement, Orochimaru had Kabuto's clothes ripped right off his body and was thrown across the room, along with his glasses, they heard the glass break. " Another glasses broken. Lord Orochimaru-sama, please do be careful of my stuff." Kabuto replied.

" You care about that thing? Hehe... Then you don't care about what I'm doing to you? Tsk, and here I was wasting my time with you." Orochimaru replied, getting up from the flushed medical nin, who quickly took ahold of the snake master's arm. An embarassed expression was suddenly etched on his face, which really made Orochimaru turned on.

" P-Please don't go, Lord Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto pleaded, a bit embarassed by his words. Orochimaru just smirked at the boy in front of him and leaned back down, catching Kabuto's lips in a fierce kiss. Kabuto was so engrossed in the kiss, that suddenly he felt something on his stomach. He looked down to see his master's erection hard and ready. Kabuto reached out to take it into his hands, when Orochimaru swatted it away. Kabuto flinched.

" Don't worry, I'll be doing all the work tonight, Kabuto-kun." Kabuto blushed and nodded timidly, " Good." Orochimaru chuckled and reached down between them to grasp Kabuto's own erection and gave it a little squeeze, causing Kabuto to elicit a moan. Orochimaru went down for another kiss, all the while pumping Kabuto's cock, making the medical nin arch his back in pleasure.

Orochimaru trailed feathered kisses down Kabuto's throat and stopped to suckle lightly on his nipples, while one of his hands went to the unattended nipple and pinched it, making Kabuto moan once again. The other hand went southward and grasped his erection again,

" Uggh.. Orochimaru-sama..." Kabuto moaned. Orochimaru just smirked above the medical nin, entranced by the emotions, Kabuto displayed. Suddenly two fingers were in front of Kabuto and then took the hint on what his master what trying to make him do. So, he took both fingers into his mouth and coating them fully with his saliva, and Orochimaru pulled them out, after he thought it was enough lubricant and without warning, slid a finger into Kabuto, making him wince at the intrusion. Another finger was added and Orochimaru used a scissor motion to stretch him even further before adding a third. Kabuto shut his eyes in pain, another kiss was at his lips and he moaned when Orochimaru deepened the kiss.

Kabuto couldn't take anymore, " Orochimaru-sama.. please..." Kabuto begged, Orochimaru smirked, kissing his way back down to his cock and then enveloping it in his mouth. Kabuto arched his back, and his hands wind themselves in Orochimaru's dark locks urging him to keep up with the rhythm. " Ahh... I-I'm coming..." Kabuto groaned out, Orochimaru bobbed up and down faster, then cum shot into his mouth and he lapped up all the juices. Kabuto panted after his first orgasm and wanted Orochimaru to be inside, him. He longed for him to be...

Orochimaru thought of an idea, he wanted Kabuto to beg for it. " Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto whispered, still trying to recover from the orgasm, Orochimaru raised his eyebrows,

" What is it, Kabuto-san?" Orochimaru purred, while kissing down his body. Kabuto let out another moan and spoke in a strangled voice,

" Please, I want you... ughh... to be... ahh!" Kabuto cried, when Orochimaru took his cock inside his mouth again. Another orgasm came, Kabuto shut his eyes in pleasure and gulped. He wanted it now! " Orochimaru-sama! I...I want you inside me!" Kabuto cried. Orochimaru chuckled.

" As you wish, Kabuto-san." Orochimaru replied, stretching Kabuto's legs wide and positioned himself between them before lifting Kabuto's legs up to his sides and then slid himself in. It was so tight, and Kabuto was in pain. Orochimaru let himself sheath within Kabuto's tight walls, it felt so good. He would've continued, but he thought of the well being of his Kabuto-san and let him adjust before making another move. Kabuto felt the pain subside before lifting his hips up, hinting that Orochimaru could move. Orochimaru didn't want to wait anymore and roughly slammed his cock back in, Kabuto let out a moan and his back arched again. Orochimaru thrust in and out of Kabuto, hitting his prostate, which sended shivers down Kabuto's back and making Kabuto to scream for more.

" Faster, Orochimaru! Faster! Ahh! Yes, there!" Kabuto groaned, throwing his head back, and arching with pleasure. He felt himself coming and Orochimaru felt his own release coming too, so he thrusted harder and faster and Kabuto felt something warm shoot inside of him, Orochimaru collapsed ontop of Kabuto, his arms supporting himself, so he wouldn't crush the medical nin below him.

" That was... great." Orochimaru smirked, Kabuto just blushed. The snake master pulled out of Kabuto and lay next to him, sleep was clouding their vision.

" Happy Birthday, Kabuto-kun." Orochimaru replied, drifting off to sleep. Kabuto's eyes widen at the words, then soften looking over at the man beside him.

" Arigato. Aishteru, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto replied, brushing a strand of hair from Orochimaru's face and falling asleep himself. This love between master and servant, was like any other. There were no strings attatched.

OWARI

**A/N: This is my first time making a lime/lemon fic. I know it's poorly made, so no flames please! Read and Review!**

**Dedication: Kabuto's Birthday, February 28**


End file.
